What Happens in Hawaii
by thacarter41
Summary: Chris offers the contestants to stay in Hawaii for one month. Who will tough it out and who will chicken out? Rated K plus for 2nd chapter CodyxSierra moment.
1. The Offer

Chapter 1 - The Offer

Our story begins at Camp Wawanakwa, where all of our campers have been sent to wait for what their host Chris McLean has to say to them. Soon he and his co-host Chef Hatchet arrive. Chris then says, "Welcome back everybody, I bet you are all wondering why you're here?" The campers said, "Yeah!" Chris said, "Well I'm here to tell you why, I'm seeing if teenagers could go without having to use everyday items and just live off the land, so if campers want to I'll send them to the island in Hawaii we were on before and you get to stay there for one month and you get to stay there or until you need anything. Then our punk camper Duncan said, "Hey wait Chris, is there anything else we need to know?" The host said, "Yes, there is. I'll let you bring a set of clothes and a bathing suit if you want it. Also, I have left the phone tower up, so if you are done on the island and can't deal with it, call and I'll pick you up but you'll deal with being ridiculed by the others, so who's interested?"

The campers were thinking it over, and with that, DJ, the animal lover said, "I'm in bro!" Next, the big lovable Owen said, "Yeah, I'm in too Chris!" Next our ghetto girl Leshawna said, "What the heck, I'm in Chris" The nerdy Harold said, "I'll go too Chris, because I can use my camping skills to keep others safe." Courtney said, "I might as well, because I am a good leader." The blonde surfer Bridgette said, "I'm not gonna pass up the sun and surf, so I'm in." Her boyfriend the party dude Geoff said, "If you're in Bridge, then I'm in too!" So Chris said, "Alright, that's 7 campers so far, anyone else?" There was a chirping sound until the computer geek Cody said, "I'm in Chris, I wanna get tanned and I really liked it on that island." After that, one tan crazy fangirl heard him and in joy said, "I'm in too Chris, wherever Cody goes I go!" That girl must have been Sierra, who has a major crush on Cody. Chris then said, "Okay, so we have 9 campers right now, how about this, I'll offer one more spot then that's it." Nobody cared until everyone's favorite psychopath Izzy popped up and said, "I'm in, Izzy wants island fun!" So Chris said, "With that, we have our 10 campers who are going to the island in Hawaii and we have so much up ahead, so stay tuned for when we get to the island."


	2. Island Antics

Chapter 2 - Island Antics

Chris McLean said, "Welcome back everybody, here we are in Hawaii, with 10 campers who have agreed to stay on the island for one month or until they leave. So best of luck campers." So the campers who agreed to stay we're thinking over about if whether or not if this was right. Then Bridgette said, "Hey since there's 10 of us here, then why don't we make up teams." The campers said, "Sure." They talked it over and decided that Bridgette, Geoff, Leshawna, Harold and DJ would be one team and Courtney, Izzy, Owen, Cody and Sierra were the other team. So the teams set up their camps and had created team names - Bridgette's team was 'The Party Animals' and Courtney's team was 'The Paradisers'. Soon, it had been one week and no one had quit yet and soon everybody was starting to like it on the island.

It was a hot day and our fangirl Sierra wanted to go for a swim to cool off, but she noticed her bathing suit was soaking wet from the rain, so she was deciding to either wear the wet bathing suit or do something else. But then it hit her, she could weave a new bathing suit with grass and it would hold up well in the water. Then she said, "If I go behind the bush, I could get undressed and weave my bathing suit that way." So she went behind a bush and started getting undressed. First, she took off her yellow shirt, then she took off her jeans and she also took off her pink flip flops and untied her hair, already leaving her in just a bikini-like bra and a pair of pink panties. She then went and took off her bra, revealing her boobs which weren't half-bad and finally, she took off her panties, leaving this fangirl nude and ready to start weaving a bathing suit. So she started taking some bits of grass and a vine and started weaving it. Eventually, one camper, the computer geek Cody came over and wondered what Sierra was doing. He then said, "Hey Sierra, what's going on?"

So the fangirl came over, still nude but couldn't be seen because the bush was big enough to cover her parts. She said, "If you're wondering about this, then it's because I wanted to go for a swim, but my bathing suit was soaked, so I just decided to weave a bathing suit and to make it easier, I just went behind the bush and got undressed." Then Cody said, "I never knew this and now I feel something different about you." She said, "You do?" and he responded, "Yes, I actually think I'm starting to like you back, since I realized that you are a lot less of a stalker and I noticed you're not really ashamed of people seeing you like this" Then she said totally psyched, "Oh Cody, I'm so glad you feel that way!"


	3. Making It Count

Chapter 3 - Making It Count

The host Chris McLean said, "Welcome back folks, so far all the campers have toughed it out and now let's get back to our campers in Hawaii." Back on the island in Hawaii, we see our teams just hanging out. First, Bridgette says, "I'm surprised Chris hasn't made this drastically hard." Courtney said, "Me too, because normally Chris would have given us nothing and expected that everybody would have quit by now." Geoff said, "No sweat Courtney, we are here and we'll show Chris that we can handle ourselves." DJ said, "Right you are bro!" and he pumped fists with his friend Geoff. Leshawna said, "Let's not get carried away, we still have 5 days left and soon we'll be itching to go home, y'all!" Then Izzy just randomly popped up and said, "Well Izzy wants more fun. Woo!" Owen then responded, "You just gotta love her craziness!"

Now we went over to see our newest couple - The computer geek Cody and the obsessive fangirl Sierra. Cody had admitted his feelings to Sierra during the last time and now he and Sierra are dating. Cody says, "You know without the stalking and craziness, you're a really great girl." Sierra says, "Thanks and you're the best guy around when you act like yourself." Then Cody asked, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" and Sierra says, "You bet I am." So they started making out which Sierra probably wishes they could've done before.

Eventually, after a while it was their last night on the island and to finish it off, they had a bonfire and everybody sang songs, played games and had talked about what had gone at the island. Then they all went to bed feeling good, knowing that Chris would be shocked that nobody quit the challenge. After everybody ate breakfast, Chris showed up in a plane and took all the campers back to Camp Wawanakwa. When they got back, this is what Chris had to say, "Wow, I'm just shocked, nobody quit and came back early, you all toughed it out, I guess I owe you Chef." He gave Chef Hatchet $20 from a bet. "Anywho, I'm also proud of you Sierra, you did what I said, instead of giving up and asking to go home with your other clothes, you used your skills to weave a grass bathing suit.

She was happy but still a little worried that Chris might mention her getting undressed before weaving the bathing suit. "Also, I thank Bridgette and Courtney for showing great teamwork throughout the time on the island and also Cody, you had the guts to tell Sierra how you felt and most people thought you were just a loser, but nevertheless, kudos dude!" So all the guys except for Noah gave him a fist bump. "Now that concludes our great adventure, so I, Chris McLean have only thing left to say - Check you later!"

- The End!


End file.
